


the sweetest fruit

by MistressKat



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: He swallows the moan she makes like a piece of finest confectionery.
Relationships: Gretel/Hansel (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	the sweetest fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



> For dreamersdare who provided the fandom and ‘not a sweet tooth’ as a prompt.

He misses cakes. Biscuits and candy too. Fresh bread smeared with butter and jam; red and thick and dripping over the sides. 

Except he doesn’t. Not when eating them would be as effective as tying a noose around his neck, only messier. 

What Hansel really misses is the feeling of satisfaction he remembers once getting from such things. Before the witch’s cottage, before being force-fed pastries and bonbons and gingerbread until he choked, before all of that, sweets had been a treat and eating them about more than the physical craving.

Nowadays, Hansel has other, _better_ , ways of filling the need. 

Gretel’s skin is sweat damp, bitter with days of travelling. When she digs her fingers into his shoulder blades, the ache of it is sweeter than honey. Hansel licks a long stripe over her exposed throat, tasting dirt and blood, swallowing the moan she makes like a piece of finest confectionery. 

His sister feeds him her fingers and tongue, her nipples hard from the cold, yet turning harder still in the heat of his mouth. He laps at the wetness of her, feels it running over his face like sugar water, like an anointment, rare and hallow.

It quenches the yearning inside him, if only temporarily. 

Because like with other things you crave but shouldn’t, it doesn’t matter how much you have, you always want more.


End file.
